Un amour interdit
by Matisla
Summary: Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger entretienne une relation mal vue par les gens qui les entoures. Quel décision prendra Drago pour le bien de tous ? OS


Ce texte à été écrit par #Languedeplomb. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

Elle avait toujours aimé la nuit. Avec sa robe d'obscurité qui s'abattait sur le monde. Sans une exception. Aucun favoritisme. Ni aucun racisme. Un silence qui s'éternisait, uniquement troublé par le bruit du vent qui faisait grincer les branches d'arbres et par les rapaces qui s'attaquaient à leur proie dans un battement d'aile. Des bourrasques de vent faisaient voler ses cheveux déjà en bataille et venaient rafraichir son corps bouillonnant d'adrénaline. Elle écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui encombraient la vue. Elle ne pouvait rater le signal. Enfin, elle allait le voir… Tellement de temps avait passé depuis qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls et il lui avait promis. Promis qu'il passerait.

Alors Hermione Granger patientait. Elle fixait la ligne d'horizon, se refusant à se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit. Elle commençait à s'impatienter. Où était-il ? Avait-il eu un empêchement ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Non. Il viendrait. Il l'avait promis et il avait toujours tenu ses promesses. Elle ravala ses larmes et inspira un bon coup.

Ce serait la première fois qu'ils se verraient hors de leur endroit. Hors de la bibliothèque. Enfin ils pourraient se voir et se parler sans avoir la crainte de se faire surprendre par d'autres élèves.

Le risque était toujours là , certes, puisque la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Harry se trouvaient dans la maison derrière elle mais elle s'était assuré qu'ils dormaient avant de sortir.

Enfin elle le vit. Le signal tant attendu. Ses lèvres gercées s'étirèrent en un immense sourire avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir comme une dératée à travers le champ qui entourait la bicoque des rouquins. Elle fendit le champ se prenant à l'occasion quelques mottes de terre dans les pieds. Elle s'étala de tout son long mais se releva aussi vite, ne prenant pas garde aux éraflures qui déchiraient à présent sa peau.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut au loin avec sa chevelure blonde illuminée par l'éclat de la lune, son corps s'immobilisa et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il était là. Il n'avait pas menti. Alors quand il se retourna lentement vers elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot avant de se précipiter sur lui. Et elle le serra dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le revoir pour se rendre compte que l'étreinte était à sens unique. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre du bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne la serrait pas contre lui comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle releva rapidement la tête mais Drago Malfoy regardait droit devant lui. Impossible de voir à quoi il pensait. Elle le lâcha et recula de deux pas pour pouvoir observer ces traits impénétrables. Que se passait-il ? Si aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, le visage de la jeune fille traduisait clairement l'incompréhension.

« Je ne peux pas rester. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se fendilla et sa lèvre inférieure trembla.

« Je suis venu te dire au revoir. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que son cœur s'éparpillait, brisé en milles morceaux.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

Il hocha la tête tout en évitant le regard chocolat de la jeune fille. Ce fut la goutte de trop. Les larmes dévalèrent le long de son visage créant des sillons irréguliers. Ses petites mains potelées et éraflées se refermèrent convulsivement avant de s'écraser brutalement sur le torse de son interlocuteur pour ponctuer chacun de ses mots.

« Je. T'ai. Attendu. Comme. Tu. Me. L'as. Demandé. Et puis toi tu m'annonces comme ça que tu comptes partir ! Mais… Où comptes-tu aller au juste ? »

Sa voix était monté dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase tandis qu'elle se rendait comptes de ce que cela signifiait.

« Je m'en vais aux Etats-Unis. »

« Aux Etats-Unis ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Et arrête de me dire le strict minimum ! Mais merde Drago ! On a dépassé ce stade il y a des années quand je t'ai aidé pour ton devoir d'Histoire. J'ai mis mon putain d'égo sur le cotés pour t'aider et depuis nous avons évolué ! Alors maintenant arrêtes avec ton mutisme à deux balles ! »

« La vulgarité ne te sied guère, Granger. » se moqua-t-il avec un air dégouté toujours sans la regarder.

Granger ? Ok, là il y avait vraiment un souci.

« Je dois y aller. » murmura-t-il avant de se retourner.

Hermione le retint par le poignet. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle le tira alors à elle avec toute la force dont elle était capable et attrapa son visage en coupe dans ses petites mains avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aucune réaction. Elle s'écarta alors que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement, ses yeux cobalt daignant enfin se poser sur elle.

« Hermione… Tu… Tu as bu ? »

Ah tiens, c'était Hermione maintenant? Elle secoua la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas important.

« C'était l'anniversaire d'Harry. Donc, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? »

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire en Angleterre. Depuis la chute du Lord, mon nom est discrédité. Je vais reprendre une nouvelle vie là-bas. Loin de tout ça, loin de tous les regards accusateurs. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non. »

Un blanc s'installa.

« Imagines ce que l'on dira sur moi si jamais j'apparaissais brusquement, moi ancien mangemort, avec à mon bras l'héroïne de guerre, Hermione Granger. On m'accuserait de t'avoir manipulée et ce dans le seul but de donner une meilleure image de moi-même. »

« Je me fiche de ce que les autres diraient. »

« Pas moi ! cria-t-il avant de souffler bruyamment. C'est pourquoi… J'épouserais Astoria Greengrass. »

Il n'était pas sérieux… ? Le regard froid qu'il lui adressa, répondit à cette question muette. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer tandis que la jeune fille se retournait, les mains écartant ses cheveux ébouriffés de son visage bouillonnant. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce devait être un cauchemar.

Pendant que la jeune fille tentait de garder les idées claires, Drago Malfoy sortit sa baguette pour la pointer elle.

« Impérium. »

La jeune fille se figea avant de se tourner lentement vers lui, attendant les ordres du blond.

« Tout ce qui vient de se passer ne sera qu'un rêve pour toi. Tu seras heureuse. Tu oublieras tout sentiment amoureux envers moi. Tu te tourneras vers Weasley. Si jamais il te fait le moindre tort, tu lui botteras son cul de belette de ma part. Mais tu seras heureuse. »

Il s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras dans une courte étreinte désespérée et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Vas maintenant. »

Alors Hermione Granger se dirigea vers la masure des Weasley d'un pas saccadé. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur en sécurité, il se retourna et écrasa rageusement une larme solitaire avant de transplaner loin de la fille qu'il aimait et aimerait jamais.


End file.
